


Madness

by Omnia_vanitas



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Gen, сказка, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnia_vanitas/pseuds/Omnia_vanitas
Summary: Страна чудес всегда полна событий. Событий, что на первый взгляд кажутся такими увлекательными. Но жители её уже давно привыкли к этой странной рутине. Они застряли в ней навечно и перестали удивляться «чудесам». Чеширский кот же всегда придерживался мнения, что в этом мире вечно лишь безумие.
Kudos: 1





	Madness

Мышь во фраке! Что может быть абсурднее? Разве что кот, который его не носит. Никому здесь не было дела до того, что он может раствориться в воздухе. А вот то, что тот не придерживается этикета и ходит, светя шерстью напоказ, успели обсудить уже все. Королева даже запретила появляться ему во дворце на различных светских приемах, пока тот, как она выразилась, не соизволит одеться. Он не соизволил. В моде он ничего не смыслил, когда ему указывали — не любил, а запрету на посещения королевских мероприятий был только рад: забот стало меньше. Да и зачем одежда нематериальному созданию? Чешир не знал и знать не хотел. А народ пошумел и перестал, слухи тут долго не задерживались, сменялись другими.  
Он тоже успел бы забыть, если бы ему вдруг не пришло письмо с королевской печатью. Письмо гласило, что он в скором времени должен явиться во дворец. Зачем? Почему? Сказано не было. Королева не любила тратить слова на лишние объяснения и не тратила. Ну, а если ты вдруг, вместо того, чтобы подчиниться, решал спорить и задавал лишние вопросы, твоя голова тут же слетала с плеч. Кот был любителем поспорить, но не с королевой. И нет, не боялся он её гнева, свою голову от тела он и сам отделить без труда бы смог, просто с глупцами спорить скучно. А как иначе назвать её Величество, если не её Глупейшество? И если не её очередная глупость, то зачем его позвали? Он тихо посмеялся и снова взглянул на письмо. Когда-то его развлекали все эти маленькие несуразицы. Но время шло, ничего не менялось, и на место веселья пришла скука, а затем и раздражение. Он помахал хвостом. В этой стране не происходило ничего, что потребовало бы более разумного правителя. Да и изо дня в день летели головы, но кого это волновало, здесь каждый насмотрелся голов вдоволь и скорее забеспокоился бы, если бы за день никого не казнили. Хотя… быть может, за кота говорил его цинизм. Народ жил под гнётом этого «Кровавого тирана», как любили её называть, а кот жил сам по себе. И кто там правитель его особо не заботило.  
«Приглашение» он таки решил принять и засобирался в путь. Пора было всё менять.

***

По прибытию его встретил абсолютный бардак. Во дворце, как всегда, было неспокойно, и все вокруг бегали и суетились. Чеширу нравился хаос, но то, что здесь творилось, давно стало привычным порядком. Он заметил, как из тронного зала выносят несколько обезглавленных, а следом и их головы. Пол от крови тщательно пытались очистить пара лягушек. Они всё пыхтели, а в их сторону летела столь знакомая коту брань:  
— Поторапливайтесь, что вы все копаетесь! Сколько ещё Нам смотреть на кровь этих никчёмных созданий, что не могут предложить ничего дельного?!  
Кот приглашения ждать не стал и вошёл. Стоило ему увидеть королеву на троне, как он сразу понял причину её недовольства. На её голове находилась огромная корона. Вернее, она должна была находиться у неё на голове, но вместо этого она обхватывала шею у самых плеч её Величества. Не ясно, как та ее надела, но она явно в ней застряла и сидела в этой короне, словно в клетке, не зная, как её снять. Кота она заметила не сразу и продолжила кричать на своих слуг. Тот же, посчитав это зрелище наизабавнейшим, никак не мог решиться её прервать. Слуги уже отошли, казалось бы, достаточно, чтобы забыть о них, но она никак не прекращала отчитывать их, пока не услышала тихое хихиканье и не заметила в углу что-то серое, что-то, что и было котом. Подобное поведение её конечно же возмутило:  
— Паршивец, да как ты смеешь насмехаться над Нами?!  
— Ну что вы, Ваше Величество, я вовсе не смеюсь над вами. Ваш покорный слуга просто подумал, что вам идёт новая корона, не более.  
— Издеваешся?  
— Конечно, — широченно улыбнулся Чеширский кот.  
— Ах, ты…  
— Что вы, не гневайтесь, я взаправду так считаю, нам просто нужно кое-что поправить.  
— Что?  
— Ваш собственный размер. Если корона вам не по размеру, почему бы не стать по размеру ей?  
Королева слушала внимательно и казалась заинтересованной. Под конец речи её лицо просияло, если можно было судить по тому, что от него было видно.  
— И как же это сделать?  
— Ну что вы, королева, это же так просто, — кот откуда-то достал маленький грибок и протянул его ей, — неужели вы совсем позабыли про этот…  
Договорить он так и не успел, королева выхватила у него из лап своё «спасение» и попыталась съесть. Гриб этот кое-как достиг ее рта, и она начала расти. Она все росла и росла, и продолжала расти даже тогда, когда корона впилась в её лицо, словно пасть чудовища и охватила ее шею так туго, что та не могла дышать. Она издала свой последний пронзительный крик и упала замертво. Её голова превратилась в месиво и отделилась от тела. Кто бы мог подумать, что Кровавый тиран сам будет обезглавлен, да ещё и собственной короной.  
Чешир усмехнулся.  
— Всё-таки ваши амбиции были для вас слишком велики…


End file.
